Under Your Skin
by LadySuperhero
Summary: "You're really messed up in the head, you know that?" Lisa asked, and Izaya smirked. "What can I say? I highly enjoy getting under your skin." Just because someone likes to mess with people's heads, doesn't mean that they're crazy or all that bad. At least that's how Lisa Tanaka likes to think of it, once she gets tangled with the devil. Izaya/OC
1. Chapter one: The Devil Himself

**Author's Note: **My very first attempt at a Durarara story, *sigh* I hope it's good. Because I really love that show and I've been itching to write a story about it. I was debating whether or not to make this a Shizuo/OC story or an Izaya/OC story, and in the end decided on Izaya. I love them both, but I think Izaya's antics would make this story a whole lot more interesting!

I do not own Durarara!/デュラララ!

Rated M for: Language, violence, implied sexual content, and sexual content.

* * *

**Chapter One**

_The Devil Himself_

* * *

Lisa Tanaka sighed and crossed her arms, her eye twitching as she slightly gritted her teeth. Shizuo Heiwajima had been tailing behind her for blocks, of course as her 'bodyguard', but that didn't mean that she enjoyed his company.

Though it wasn't so much as Shizuo that had her ticked but, her brother, his boss Tom Tanaka. He was the one who ordered Shizuo to stick around with her the second she said she wanted to take a walk around the city a little. She only said it in the first place as a way of getting away from the both of them, as much as she liked them both, they could get annoying after awhile.

Of course, she understood that her brother had good intentions. He just wanted her to be safe, he was a little over-protective of her sometimes. All the time actually, but that wasn't really the point. It was no secret that Lisa was a weakling, if she was ever attacked she wouldn't stand a chance. And what better form of protection than the strongest man in Ikebukuro?

Tom was actually smart to send Shizuo along with her, but that didn't mean that she liked it. She actually wasn't even going anywhere in particular. It was just that she'd like to have a minute to herself for once, she felt as if she were being suffocated, spending so much time around those two.

"It's the middle of the day Shizuo," She said, ceasing her walking and finally turning to the blonde haired man. "I seriously doubt anything bad would happen with all of these people around." Which was her way of saying, 'Stop following me!'

Shizuo huffed and stuck his hands down into his pockets, looking down at the girl he towered over in height. "Shut up Lisa," He retorted, much to her displeasure. "You heard what Tom said, besides, you think I _like _following you to nowhere?"

"If you don't like it, then why didn't you just say so earlier?"

"Because I was told to do it," He replied, but she knew that was bullshit. Shizuo just has way more than enough respect for Tom to listen to him, and the man signs his paycheck, that was pretty much all the reason than he needed. "Look, if you've got such a problem, we can just turn right back around."

"Or maybe _you _can turn back around, and I can just keep walking. That sounds better, doesn't it?" Shizuo furrowed his eyebrows, he wasn't going anywhere if she wasn't. If something actually did happen to her then he wasn't about to be held responsible for it. She may have had a point, about it being the middle of the day, but that didn't mean he was going to take any chances.

"That actually sounds pretty fucking stupid," He said, then smirked when she began to glare at him. "This would go a lot smoother if you didn't complain so much." He commented, and she huffed.

"I just don't like being treated like some damn child!" She yelled, "Besides, people know who me and Tom are. And they know that we're on good terms with you, that's enough to keep people away."

"Maybe in _your _mind," He said, rolling his eyes. "If somebody catches you alone, you think they'll ignore you just because you know me? They won't give a shit if I'm not actually there."

Lisa sighed, this was going absolutely nowhere and she knew it. There was no point in arguing with him, he wouldn't be changing his mind unless Tom told him otherwise. She groaned, "Fine! But keep your distance, got it?!"

"Whatever," Shizuo grunted, following Lisa once more when she started to walk again. _'Insufferable woman...'_ He thought to himself, keeping a slightly further distance like she asked. Things had been going completely fine, not a word more from either of them, that was until Shizuo felt a tap on his shoulder.

When he turned around and saw who it was that tapped him, he froze. Staring into the face of the one person he despised the most in the world, Izaya Orihara. "Shizu-chan! How nice to see you on this pleasant afternoon!" He greeted, his voice full of mock enthusiasm.

"What the _hell _do _you _want?!" He growled, Lisa turning around along with the other civilians after hearing all the commotion. Her eyes widened a little at the sight of Izaya, he was no stranger to her. She's heard of his constant public fights with Shizuo, but has never witnessed them for herself. It was honestly a bit scary to think about.

"Can one friend not say hello to another?" He asked, sticking his hands in the pockets of his coat.

"Bullshit!" Shizuo said, clenching his fists. "If you're here for a damn fight, then say so!"

The smirk that was on Izaya's face widened even more than it already had been, and he shrugged. "I don't know what could've made you think that's why I was here, if I really wanted a fight I would've said so an hour ago. The second I started following you and your friend." He said, and Lisa's eyes widened slightly.

_'He was following us?' _She found that to be very creepy, but at the same time something he would do. Considering who he was.

"But, if that's _really _what you want, then who am I to deny you?" He asked, then he quickly threw his arm out. A pocket knife shooting out of his sleeve and into his hand, using it to slash his cheek. Shizuo leaped back a little from the sudden action, and glared daggers at him.

"You're fucking dead, **you damn flea**!" He yelled, at the top of his lungs. Scaring everyone that was around and making them run away from the two of them, save for Lisa who was still watching. Izaya laughed maniacally and leaped right over Shizuo, shoving Lisa to the side as he ran past. Shizuo following right after him.

"You better not move a damn muscle!" He yelled at Lisa, not looking at her, as he ran past her. She watched in the distance as Shizuo pulled a crosswalk sign out of the ground at an intersection, and used it as a bat against Izaya.

Eventually, they were both out of Lisa's sight. All could be seen was dust clouds and rubble, and she could hear crashes. She smiled, "Looks like _he's _finally off of my back..." She trailed as she put her hands on her hips. She ran in the same direction as Shizuo and Izaya, but turned down a different street.

She didn't know where she was going but, if it meant a moment to herself, she didn't care.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know this isn't much, hell it's probably not even that great so far, but I just needed something to start off with. I hope you liked it so far anyway, I tried to keep Izaya and Shizuo in character. Did I, are they OOC in anyway? Is Lisa a Mary-Sue (fuck, I hope not)?

Please answer those questions for me if you leave a review, it's very crucial! Leave constructive criticism also, if you have any, but no flames. If you actually take the time to submit a flame, I won't bother to leave it up for anyone else to see. Fair warning :)

_Thank you for reading, please review!_


	2. Chapter two: Making Acquaintance

**Author's Note: **Wow... it's been forever since I updated. Lol sorry, my other stories and life kind of kept from doing that. But I'm here now! And that's all that really matters right? ...Right?!

**Replies to guest reviewers:**

**tammyiia: **Thank you for the heads up! Dodged a bullet there didn't I, I didn't even know that. XD

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_Making Acquaintance _

* * *

_".. So pick up the fucking phone already you bi-" _Shizuo cut himself off with a groan of anger, _"Just wait until I find you, **wait**! I swear to God you're as good as fucking dead!" _Lisa laughed aloud after listening to the fifth voice mail that the man had left for her.

It'd been hours since the spat between Shizuo and Izaya, she didn't know where either men were now or even if they were still fighting. She expected Shizuo to be angry with her once he noticed she was missing of course but, hell, what did it matter? He was almost always mad about something, it couldn't really be helped.

By now, the sun was setting and the streets weren't as busy as they'd been hours ago. Lisa was sitting alone on a bench, only a hand full of people could be spotted where she was. And even _they _were far away.

She let out another giggle before locking her phone, there were more voice mails. But she decided to leave the rest of them for later.

"It's getting pretty late..." She muttered to herself, looking up at the mixture of orange, red, and purple that was in the sky. She stood up and stretched, "Guess that means I should look for Shizuo, hopefully he's cooled down a little by now."

"Leaving so soon?" She heard a voice whisper in her ear. She gasped, not expecting to hear it, and whipped her head around as she backed away. Only to see the man from earlier. "I was hoping we could have a chat, I didn't get to introduce myself properly earlier."

Lisa stared at him blankly, "You?" She said, what were the odds of seeing _him _again today. "Chat? Introduce?"

"Would you by any chance be a parrot?" He asked, chuckling at his own joke. Lisa narrowed her eyes a little, not finding what to said to be very funny.

"What do you want?" She asked, resting her hands on her hips.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe I already told you. Just now." He said, sticking his hands into the pockets of his coat. "To _introduce _myself." He said, slower as to make sure she understood him this time.

"How did you even find me? Wasn't Shizuo chasing you?" She questioned, and Izaya's smirk seemed to widen.

"Are you only capable of asking questions?" He asked, and she narrowed her eyes even more.

"That isn't what I asked, answer the question!" She exclaimed, and Izaya clapped.

"Well look at that! I suppose that answers my question, doesn't it?" He asked, "Yes he was, and now he isn't. How I found you isn't important, I have ways of finding _all _my humans." Lisa raised an eyebrow at that.

_'What the hell is that suppose to mean?' _She said, what the hell was he? Some kind of weirdo? She sighed "You said you wanted to introduce yourself?" Lord knows what for.

"That's right," He said, then mocked a curtsy. Making Lisa think of him as an even bigger weirdo, "I'm sure you've already heard of me, who hasn't?" He smirked, "But this is only the polite thing to do, I am Izaya Orihara."

Lisa nodded, "Well hi then, I'm-"

"Lisa Tanaka, twenty-one year old younger sister of dept collector Tom Tanaka. Is that right?" Lisa looked surprised, then a little uneasy.

"...How did you-"

"Let's just say, it was a lucky guess." He said, not really making Lisa feel better.

She sighed, "Well there, we're acquainted, now if you'll excuse me." She said, turning around to walk away. But Izaya quickly grabbed her wrist, pulling her back until she fell smack into his chest.

"Why the rush? I was just beginning to enjoy our talk." He said, and Lisa shoved him back. Izaya only taking a few steps back, from the weakness of it, and she backed away.

"Well I'm through talking, you got what you wanted so leave me alone!" She yelled. Making Izaya gasp, sarcastically of course.

"Why Lisa, how rude of you." He said, then chuckled. "Why was Shizu-chan with you?"

"Shizu-chan?" She questioned, was he talking about Shizuo? That's a girl's nickname, "Why do you care?"

"I'm merely asking out of curiosity," He said.

"He's just a body guard for me when I go out on my own, that's all." She explained, "_Now _can I leave?" She asked, and Izaya kept the same smile on his face.

This girl, she was in interesting one. He didn't quite know what it was, but he needed to keep an eye on this one. He didn't have much information on her yet, there were things about her that he hadn't known. so he could only imagine the fun that the two of them could possibly have together, and all he would have to do is gain her trust. Have her see him as a sort of 'friend'.

"You seem like a very formidable being to be around, maybe we could 'hang out' sometime?" Lisa raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you think I'd want to hang out with you?" She asked, and Izaya shrugged.

"That's right, you are the lone wolf type aren't you?" He asked, and she nodded. "But of course, even _I _can see that it's just a hoax." He said, and she looked at him in surprise. "Deep down, you desire friendship. And, judging by how most brother and sister relationships can be, I'm going to make a wild guess hereand say that Tom is the 'over-protective' type. Is he not?"

Lisa didn't even know what to say, because Izaya was right. And he saw that. During high school, and even now, there were many people that Tom would not allow Lisa to associate with. Merely because they were 'part of a bad crowd', which was true more than half the time. Whenever he felt that she was making friends with someone who would corrupt her in some sort of way, he'd chase them away.

She didn't have many friends in school because of this, a lot of guys ignored her because of Tom. The only friends she has now are Tom, Shizuo, Shinra, and Celty.

Tom because he's her brother, obviously. Sometimes she wouldn't call Shizuo a friend, but deep down she loves the guy. As if he were a second brother. Shinra was just plain annoying, but he was someone she could have a conversation with (sometimes). And Celty was someone she liked a whole lot, most likely because she doesn't talk.

She only knew Shizuo because of Tom, and Shinra and Celty because of Shizuo. That wasn't a very big circle, and it was true, all she wanted were good friendships. She wanted to be one of those teenage girls who gossiped about boys with her girlfriends, and went to the movies in a big group.

"I'll take your silence as an 'I'm right'?" He asked, and she scoffed.

"So what if you are?!" She snapped, and Izaya smiled wider. Bingo.

"If I am, I can assure you that you wouldn't be disappointed in spending more time with me." He said, then made a shooing gesture. "You can leave if you wish, but consider what I said." He then turned around and began to walk away, "Sleep on it." He said, Lisa watching him walk until he turned a corner.

Lisa turned around and walked the other way, thinking about what Izaya said. _'...you wouldn't be disappointed in spending more time with me.' _She rolled her eyes. "Friendship, with _him_? Please..."

She knew the guy was nothing but trouble, but then again when did that ever stop her before. She knew about his rep, but maybe he wasn't as bad if you got to know him. She sighed, she didn't know. "Guess I _will _be sleeping on it." She said to herself, then walked into someone when she turned a corner. Almost falling over.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, looking up to tell them off. Then froze when she saw who it was. Shizuo. And judging from the angry look on his face and the vein in his neck, he wasn't happy at all. "Shizuo!" She said, shocked. "I've been looking all over for you, why'd you run away like that?"

"You've got _some _fucking nerve," He said through clenched teeth, then picked her up. Slinging her over his shoulder before, she could protest, and walking in the direction to her and Tom's home.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Was Izaya in character? I feel like he was, but do _you _think he was? Let me know if he wasn't or not!

I thought I could make this chapter longer, but I guess this is just fine for now huh? Lol I worry about that stuff too much.

_Thank you for reading, review please!_


End file.
